House of Tricksters
by Redmissy100
Summary: It's been done, but what's another oc story gonna hurt? what happens when a new girl arrives at HoA? Why does she know Jerome? And what's she hiding? Cuz you know in this house there's gotta be something.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been waaayyy too long since I've posted anything. I know, i seem like I've dropped off the face of the earth. but i'm sorta back with this new story for HoA. I really don't have a lot else to say, and i honestly don't really know where this is going, but it was inspired by "something more" by Aly and Aj. Soo... go on and read.**

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Okay, this isn't majorly importent, but in case anyone's confused about room assignments: Trudy cleared out a room that was used for storage, so Joy and Patricia moved in there, leaving Mara to have her own room. That's why anubis house was assigned another girl aka Andy. Okay, now read. :)**

* * *

><p>With a final calming breath, I resigned myself to whatever fate may lay before me behind the large wooden door of Anubis house and rang the bell. It was almost immediately answered by a motherly woman, who invited me in excitedly. I stepped into a vast front hall, filled with students—my new house-mates to be exact.<p>

Trudy, as the woman had introduced herself as, started telling me the students' names, but I hardly heard, as I was only staring at one. He had blond hair and blue eyes—eyes I'd seen before.

_Jerome, _I thought wonderingly, trying to communicate silently through my eyes, _Jerome, is that really you? Are you really here, or am I imagining things?_

The boy blinked at me, as if studying me as much as I was him. "Andy?" He asked quietly, though he still drew the attention of all the others'. I brightened up immediately at hearing my name. I really wasn't imagining it! I nodded excitedly, but still shyly. I hadn't seen him in years; maybe he had changed. I waved, smiling widely.

"You know her?" another boy asked, disbelievingly.

Jerome nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, she was Poppy's best friend when we were in elementary school."

_I used to sneak into his room to pull pranks on him when I stayed over with Poppy._ I signed, hoping someone knew sign language. I was surprised, but pleased, when the dark haired boy who'd spoken earlier laughed a little. Jerome was gaping at me.

"You did that? I always blamed Poppy!" I let out streams of silent giggles, watching as everyone looked to the brown haired boy for an explanation.

"What? He asked, shrugging, "sign language can be useful."

"Are. You. Deft?" a blonde haired girl asked slowly and loudly. Another girl put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"If she is deft, yelling won't help." I giggled noiselessly again.

"She can hear just fine," Jerome butted in. "she doesn't talk."

"You mean she's mute?" a girl with thick, dark blonde hair asked. I shook my head.

_No, I can talk, but I don't._ I signed, the brown haired boy translating.

"Why not?" asked an athletic-type blond. I looked away and shook my head, and everyone got the message it was a sore subject.

As everyone started to disperse, moving slowly into the dining room where super was to be served soon, I walked closer to Jerome. He smirked down at me; man had he gotten tall. "The hair's different," he commented, and I immediately grabbed my locks self-consciously, and raised my eyebrows in question. "I like it," he continued, "It suits you."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up, as Jerome grabbed one of my bags. "Your room's upstairs. I'll show you."

As he set my bag down on my bed, I couldn't help but feel an odd wave of déjà vu, even in this strange new place. I simply couldn't figure out where it'd come from.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Jerome asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Last I saw you, we were in fourth grade and you were headed off on a plane to America."

_Aw, you remembered!_ I teased him, before answering. _I went to school there, then Canada, Spain, Germany, Japan, and then Italy. After a year there, I decided I wanted to come back, so I applied for a scholarship, and here I am._

Finally I finished and gestured around the room, as if proving, I really was right in front of him.

"Why'd you move around so much?" he asked as we started heading down the stairs. A smirk spread across my face.

_Guess._

"Did you get expelled?" he asked, his voice a mix of mock disappointment and admiration. "What did you do?"

I shrugged nonchalantly_. Just some pranks. Those headmasters had no sense of humor._

Jerome laughed as we entered the common room. "A little self-restraint here, huh? We don't need you getting expelled again, do we?"

I grinned at him. _You shouldn't have taught me so well._

He returned my grin as we sat down on one of the leather couches. "You may be right."

I wracked my brain for the names of the few students already scattered about the dining and living room. Jerome, as always, knowing what I was thinking, pointed each out to me in turn. "That's Nina and Fabian over at the end of the table, Mara's over there reading, Alfie's on his lap top, and Patricia and Joy are helping Trudy in the kitchen…And here comes Amber now."

The blonde came in the room and stopped right in front of us. "Okay, you have to tell me who does your hair. The dye is so cool. Not that I would dye my hair, but anyone who can dye someone's hair that awesomely, has got to be an awesome stylist. And I love your outfit by the way; the gray and white totally make your hair stand out. But it a good way, you know? So anyways…who does your hair? I really _must_ know!"

I blinked for a second, overwhelmed, before answering. _I do…_

Amber turned to Jerome, who rolled his eyes and translated.

"No way! You've got to tell me all about it later. Well not really tell…" she trailed off for a second. "Anyways, we'll figure something out. You should come to mine a Nina's room after dinner. It'll be loads of fun." And with that she headed off, just as Trudy called dinner.

_This'll be interesting…_ I thought as everyone made their way to the table. _At least there won't be a boring moment here…_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I really want to know cuz it's been forever sinse I've writen anything. I don't think I'll continue this in no one is actually reading this, so if you like it review, if you don't, go ahead and review anyways. :) Slow beginning I know, but this takes place i guess between the first and second seasons, but if i do continue this, i will have actual mystery, just not one like in the show...<strong>

**But you guys don't want to listen to me rant. Here's a quick profilish thing on Andy for anyone intrested:**

**full name: Andromeada Dare**

**hair: goes about midway down her back and is rich purple at the roots that fades to bubble-gum pink at the tips.**

**eyes: blue**

**R'nR**

**~Crimson Kitty :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter. I wanted to get this up today, 'cause it's (whoopie!) midterm week. :( So i probably won't be able to get another chapter up until at least thursday. For once i don't have a lot to say...**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts.**

* * *

><p>After dinner, I headed up to my room to unpack before going over to Amber and Nina's room. As I was stacking my books on my shelves, my hand brushed against something along the side. Examining it, I saw a small piece of wood that was different than the others. It was about three inches all the way around, so I did the first thing that occurred to me; I jammed my fingers in the cracks around it and pulled as hard as I could. After a couple tries, the piece came off, revealing a small alcove. The only thing inside was a key, wrapped in a piece of paper.<p>

I pulled it out, turning it over in my hand. Unfurling the paper, I looked it over. It read:

Search where it can be lost but not regained,

Witches are flying, are you?

Many things are now

Underway,

Work swiftly child, do not delay,

Or soon the hour will be too late,

_What in the world was that? Some kind of riddle, but what did it mean?_ Setting it aside, I held up the key. It was beautifully designed, a work of art within itself. It reminded me of a skeleton key, but something about it was off. I didn't get a chance to wonder about it, as a knock came on the door.

"Andy? Are you in there?" I heard Nina's voice through the door.

I quickly stuffed the piece of wood back into place, and stuffed the key and riddle into my pocket. Answering the door, I shot Nina a smile, and gestured for her to lead the way, indicating I was ready.

"Ooh! Andy, yay! Now we can start!" Amber squealed as Nina and I entered their room. I saw Joy and Patricia sitting on Amber's bed, Mara on Nina's, and Amber standing in the middle of the room, pulling us in. Nina sat down on her bed, and Amber on the floor next to her own, which left me to sit in the middle of the floor, all eyes on me.

"So…does anyone know sign language?" Joy asked, as everyone glanced around at each other. I smiled and pulled out a notebook and pen. I'd gotten in the habit of carrying them everywhere with me, for moments just like this.

"Ooh, yay!" Amber bounced happily, "problem solved. Okay," she said, sticking an empty Coke bottle on the floor between us. "Truth or dare! A sleepover _must_!" She spun it and it landed on Nina.

"Nina, truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"Umm, truth," she answered, a bit uncertainly.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Amber asked giddily.

"This guy named Matt, back in America." Nina leaned forward spinning the bottle, and so the game started.

It took about ten minutes before it landed on me, and I held my hands up in the air in a big T. Everyone hesitated, thinking about the best question to ask the new girl.

"Why don't you talk?" Patricia blurted, taking everyone aback.

"Patricia!" Mara scolded, disapprovingly. "That's not a nice question. She already made it clear she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, at least give us _some_ kind of explanation." Patricia was relentless, so I started scribbling in my notebook.

_I had a couple…traumatic experiences when I was little. _I started, trying not to say too much. Not ever Jerome or Poppy knew exactly what had happened, though I'd thought Jerome suspected. _They caused me to stop talking by the time I started third grade._

"Well, what happened?" Patricia asked forcefully after she finished reading what I'd written.

I smirked and shook my head. _One question. That's it._ I wrote, smiling at the multiple groans from the girls. I spun the bottle. By the time it came back to me, Amber had forgotten all about their earlier questions and had a different one in mind.

"Who was your first kiss, Andy?"

I could see all the girls looking around at each other, as I slowly picked up my notebook stalling. _Well…_

* * *

><p>The game continued until we heard Victor give his nightly "ten o' clock" speech. Mara, Patricia, Joy, and I said goodnight to Nina and Amber and headed to our respective rooms. I usually had a difficult time falling asleep my first night in a new place, but that night, I succumbed to sleep easily, dreaming of a certain riddle and key that lay hidden and locked tight inside my jewelry box.<p>

That slumber didn't last all night though. I woke around four-thirty and, knowing I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, went to the window to stare up at the stars. They'd become my friends through my many adventures and countries. They were the only thing I could count on to always be there, especially, I mused, that I was named after them. It felt like some kind of destiny; that I'd been named Andromeda, and develop a kind of obsession with the stars.

Slipping back into bed, I grabbed a torch from my shelf and grabbed a book. _This was going to be a long first day of school._

At six-thirty I grabbed a quick shower and changed into my new school uniform. I headed downstairs, my mind locked fiercely on the riddle I'd found yesterday. _Search where it can be lost but not regained. Now what is "it"? What can you lose, but not get back? Something one-of-a-kind? No, that doesn't make sense._

"Well, aren't you up early?" Trudy interrupted my thoughts from her place in the kitchen. I nod, giving her a smile. "Well, it's nice for a change. Are you usually this early a riser?"

_No,_ I write down in my notebook, _just jet-lag I guess._

"Oh, right. So where did you come from then?"

_Well, I was born here but then I moved to America, then…_

_I like it here,_ I thought idly as I wrote down a condensed version of my history, _maybe I'll be able to stay here. It'll be nice to stay somewhere for more than a year or two…_

* * *

><p><strong>So...not the most exciting chapter, and i really don't like the ending, but then again I'm my own worst critic. I really want to hear what you guys think, and definitly what you think the riddle means. I've always love riddles, but I'm not particularly good at writing them...<strong>

**R'nR**

**Crimson Kitty :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry this chapter is late-ish, and for some reason my computer is italisizing everything even though the italisize button isn't on. Anyways, i had exams all week (finally over! yay!) and then i planned on posting this as soon as i came home today, but i had to go get my industrial done (it still sorta hurts :(.) but now I'm back with a new chapter, so enjoy.**

**unneccessary disclaimer: if i owned it, i wouldnt be on fanfiction.**

* * *

>By the time the others' came down, I'd finished my summery of the countries I'd lived in, and gone on to help Trudy make breakfast.<p>"So," I heard Alfie say as I sat down. "Is newbie number two going to have to go through an initiation ceremony?"<p>

_Initiation ceremony?_ I looked up at Jerome for an explanation; however it was Nina who started.

"Last year, when I first arrived, Patricia tried to scare me by making me go into the attic and bring something back."

"At midnight," Patricia chimed in, looking rather proud of her-self for that particular prank.

"Ooh, the witching hour," Jerome and Alfie chanted before falling into a laughing fit.

_The witching hour,_ I thought, feeling the wheels in my head start to turn, as puzzle pieces fell into place. _Witches are flying, are you…? Midnight… _

_Time!_ My thoughts seemed to explode, hitting me full force all at the same time, my brain making connections before I could even fully think it over. _Search where it can be lost but not regained…_

_You can't get back time…_

_A clock…that's where I have to search…_

_Work swiftly child, do not delay…_

_Or soon the hour will be too late…_

_It has to be done within the hour…midnight to one…_

"Andy…Andy," I looked up, wrenched out of my thoughts, to see Jerome with his hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Are you ready to head over to the school?" that was when I noticed half the table had now emptied and everyone was headed out the door. _How long had I been out of it? _I nodded again. As we passed through the front hall, my eyes were drawn to the grandfather clock resting there.

_You're the clock I want, aren't you…_ I thought, just before Jerome pulled me out the door.

I received my schedule when I got to school, and was relieved I had most of my classes with Jerome, and even more relieved, when I found all my teachers had been given a heads up about my speaking predicament. Everything seemed to move so quickly here or maybe I just got that feeling because it was my first day, but my first true moment alone with my thoughts was at lunch.

I pondered the riddle silently to myself, wishing to be able to more closely examine the key, but it was still in by jewelry box back at the house, and I wouldn't have dared take it out in such a public place. Whatever this riddle was, it was obviously not something meant to be taken public.

_If the first line means the grandfather clock and the second and fifth meant something had to be done between midnight and one a.m., what did the third and fourth lines mean? Many things are now, underway…_

_I was obviously supposed to do something with the key, probably open some compartment in the clock, but where? And if I was able to figure all that out from the first, second, and fifth lines, why were the third and fourth there anyways?_

"Andy, over here!" Amber waved from down the hall, and led me to where everyone was eating lunch together. And just that easily I was pulled back into the semi-normal routine of a semi-normal school.

That afternoon I breezed through my homework, and couldn't wait until I got a chance to examine that clock. It just seemed there was always someone around, and I simply couldn't think of a way to look in over without seeming suspicious. Finally, I retired to my room before supper, in order to look over the riddle again. I had to figure it out before tonight. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to wait another whole day to find out what the riddle led to. I might've exploded.

Reading it over again, however, I caught a break, and found something I'd missed before.

Search where it can be lost but not regained,

Witches are flying, are you?

Many things are now,

Underway,

Work swiftly child, do not delay,

Or soon the hour will be too late.

_Why was underway put all alone on its own line like that? Surly, there had to be a reason; it would have been simpler to write it with the line above it. And that word seemed rather odd; it didn't quite fit the style of writing. Perhaps it meant something was under the clock, and that's why that word was specifically chose and put by itself to stand out…_

_Maybe the third line was simply a decoy so the fourth didn't stand out so much…_

Content with my theory, I headed downstairs, slowing my walk just a little as I passed the grandfather clock. Catching a flicker of gold near the bottom of the clock, I smirked. _Tonight at midnight, I'd find out for certain. Perhaps this house was more mysterious than it seemed…_

* * *

><p><strong>so, what do you think? did the riddle make sense? anyways, i seriously want feedback, and as i forgot to do so earlier, thanks for the story alerts and all. I've gotta got,<strong>

**R'nR**

**CrimsonKitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! first things first: thank you to everyone who is following the story and all the story alerts and fav story and so forth. You can all thank littleqestie1237 for this chapter, who's awesome review got me to stop being the stupid procrastinator i am and finish writing this. enjoy.**

**disclaimer: if i owned it you would be seeing this on tv, not reading it.**

* * *

><p>Midnight came with increasing anticipation on my part. As I heard the grandfather clock strike twelve, I slipped out of bed, pulling on my slippers and a sweatshirt.<p>

_This is my shot. It's now or never._ I thought as I creaked open the front door, careful not to disturb Mara. Some rational part of my brain scoffed, saying I could always try again the next night, but the romantic, mystery-loving part had taken hold, and wasn't going down without a fight. So I giddily snuck down the hall and stairs, careful of Victor's office and the loose board on the eighth step.

With shaking hands, I slid the key into the whole in the bottom of the clock, and turned it slowly, wincing as it made a slight _click_. Pulling off one side of the base, I found another alcove, similar to the one in my bookshelf in size, however this one was longer width-wise. I pulled out two slips of paper, and with them, a shard of what looked like quartz. It was rough around the edges, and about the size of my pinky-finger.

I excitedly slipped the shard and papers into my sweatshirt pocket, and replaced the side of the clock base as the clock rang once. In my hurry to get back upstairs, however, I nearly knocked the telephone off its table.

"Is someone down there?" I heard Victors commanding voice, call down the stairs. Wincing, and frozen in fear, it took me a moment to react. And when I did, it probably hadn't been the smartest option. I bolted for Jerome's room. Shutting the door silently, I leaned on it a moment.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" a voice behind me made me jump. I stood like a deer in the headlights for a moment while my mind registered Jerome sitting up in bed with a book. With fear-stricken eyes, I put a finger to my lips in the universal "quiet" symbol, and pointed to the door. Jerome silenced, and sure enough, we could hear Victor's slow, steady footsteps coming in our direction.

He winced with me, and grabbed my arm, pushing me toward his closet. "Hide," he whispered, and I did so, as he jumped back into bed and extinguished his lamp. A few moments later, I heard Victor come in.

Huddled as far into the closet as I could, it was impossible for me to tell what he was doing, but I could almost see him glancing around with a look of suspicion on his face. He stalked away in what I could only imagine as a huff, shutting the door behind him. I waited ninety seconds, counting every second and breath. Finally, I crept quietly out of the closet just as Jerome sat back up. We waited in silence for another minute, and once we were sure Victor wasn't coming back, Jerome finally asked, "What were you doing awake anyways?"

_I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get a cup of water. You know how I am with my odd hours._ I lied easily, feeling awful about it. I hated lying to Jerome, especially knowing I was one of the few people he felt he could trust unconditionally.

He smiled however; not his usual smirk, but rather a real smile, from a time when everything was simpler. "Yeah, I know," he answered, and I couldn't help a smile myself. I couldn't count the number of times I had woken him up a two in the morning because I couldn't sleep. _One night_, I remembered dreamily, _he'd stayed up until almost five playing card games with me._

_I should go back to bed,_ I told him, and he nodded. Ignoring the snores, coming from Alfie's side of the room, I slipped out and made my way back to my own room without any more incidents. With the crystal shard and notes stashed in my jewelry box, I fell asleep easily.

The next morning went on like any other, and it wasn't until after school that I got a moment to myself to look at the notes. I locked my bedroom door and pulled out the key to my jewelry box, which I'd taken to carrying around with me. With shaking hands, I pulled out the first note:

Above the earth,

Below the sky,

Crystalla deorum,

Waters of life,

I blinked at it. It was so short, so small, while the other had had hidden meaning in every sentence. The only other thing on the paper was a symbol. It looked like a tear drop, enveloped in flames. Half the flames were a normal red, while the other half was a ghostly black. I didn't know what it meant yet, but I was going to find out. I unfolded the second, hoping it would give me some clue, but all I found on it was a series of numbers:

42-2-7, 184-1-10, 106-4-15, 83-5-3, 16-1-43, 238-5-20, 70-2-14, 184-1-39

My first thought was a dial lock, but the numbers were too big. It didn't go up to three digits. Sighing, I slipped both pieces of paper back into my box before locking it, and starting on my homework. It seems it might be a while before I figured this clue out.

* * *

><p><strong>so...what did you think? who thinks they can figure out the riddle? I'd like to know.<strong>

**littlequestie1237- I try to be as original as i can, but if someone can't figure out what the pairing will (eventually) be, it would be veryy sad. :)**

**anyways, i'll see you next chapter**

**please R'nR**

**CrimsonKitty :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I got so many reviews! thank you all! I felt all rediculously happy when i read them, that I just had to type up this chapter. Oh, and just so no one gets confused, even though i think it's fairly obvious,** _italic is either thoughts or signing, **Bold and italic is memories.**_

**Yayaya19-Thank you! obviously her talking is going to be very dramatic, and i have it all planned out in my head, and every time i think of it I'm all "it's so cute!" like the idiotic fangirl I am :P**

**IcyKaku55-thank you for reviewing every chapter instead of just waiting until you finished the fourth. It was really good to hear your feedback on each chapter.**

**-Thank you so much! Your enthusiasm just made _me_ even more enthusiastic. here's the new chapter for you :)**

**Disclaimer: this is rather pointless isn't it? i don't own it. do you understand yet?**

* * *

><p>Friday came, and still I hadn't been able to figure out the clue. I felt as if the answer was right in front of me, and I simply couldn't see it. It was just out of reach, and every time I got close, it slipped right through my fingers.<p>

After school, I caught up with Jerome at his locker. He was telling me all about how he'd gotten Saturday detention (something he seemed way too proud of) when I spotted a man over his shoulder; the last person I wanted to see. My smile faded as I stared at him, everything else seeming to disappear. Some part of my brain noticed Jerome turning around to see what I was looking at, and Nina and Fabian walk up, but my eyes never left the man. He was walking with Mr. Sweet, in our direction.

I half-hid behind Jerome, my hands coming up to hold onto his arm. "Guys," he said softly to Nina and Fabian, "We're going to walk away very casually," he shot them both a look that clearly read "no questions just do it," and led me down the hall in the opposite direction of the man. Fabian and Nina trailed behind us, blocking me from the view of the two adults, as my fingernails dug into Jerome's arm.

I didn't feel even remotely relieved, however, until we were several yards away from the school and on our way to Anubis house. "You know he's eventually going to come to Anubis house," Jerome told me as we walked, my hands still wrapped tightly around his arm, and legs on autopilot. I nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you when he does?" another nod. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. I nodded once again. "You're lying aren't you?" Nod.

When we made it to Anubis, I immediately sat on the couch, unsure if I could support my own weight. I was feeling odd; as if this were all some dream. I was shaking violently; I could see my hands tremor as I stared at them in my lap. Nina sat down beside me and wrapped her arms around me protectively, though my brain was hardly registering anything anymore. "If you want to talk about it," I heard her say, "We're here."

And they were, by this point the whole house was staring at me. "Do you really think this is something she wants to talk about?" Jerome snapped. I couldn't see him or anyone really, because my eyes were glued to my hands.

"Talking can help sometimes." Nina retorted, obviously irritated.

"And some things are better left alone." My head shot up at that comment. _Did he know? He couldn't possibly…_

_**Be quiet you idiotic girl! Just shut up!**_Horrible memories started zooming through my mind; one's I'd locked away in a lead case, sealed with cement, and buried a mile underground. And yet they'd found their way back to the surface; _he'd_ brought them back. Unable to face them, or anyone else, I ran out of the room, leaving quite a few confused faces in my wake.

* * *

><p>Jerome found me in my room. I was sitting on my bed, huddled into the headboard. I gripped a stuffed bear to my stomach. It was worn, but obviously loved. It had been Poppy's, and every time I went to their house, I slept with it. For my eighth birthday, Poppy had given it to me since I loved it so much.<p>

_Jerome, _I started cautiously after he'd walked in, _Do you…_

"Know? I would've been an idiot to miss it." I swallowed as he sat down on the foot of my bed. "Your arms and legs were always bruised, and you came over to our house every chance you got. You practically lived with us." He was in one of his serious moments, his lips formed in a frown at the memories. "I remember one day your hands were all bloody and cut from trying to fend him off."

He picked up my hand and ran his fingers over the long-healed wounds. "My mom asked you what happened and you told her you fell out of a tree you were climbing."

I took my hand back and signed. _Why didn't you ever say anything?_

He let out a humorless laugh. "Because even back when we were in elementary school you were too damned proud. You would've denied it. And by the time I realized how much it had really hurt you…it was too late. You'd stopped talking and were shipped off to America."

I held back tears as he gave another dry chuckle. "Even now, you're damn proud. You can't ever ask anyone for help or let them see you're not completely unbreakable."

I didn't know what to do. I never cried; ever since I'd left for America I'd been completely emotionless. But now it was undeniable as a tear slipped down my cheek, followed by another, and another, until twin rivers flowed from my eyes. I squeezed them shut and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Jerome's waist as I buried my face in his shoulder.

His arms came around to hold me back, warm and secure. And so I cried. I cried out all my anger and fear, shame and regret, frustration and sadness for all I'd lost because of that man. I cried out everything I'd been feeling for the past five years. It was as if hundreds of pounds of snow and ice and rock at the top of a mountain had finally tipped over and started and avalanche. It just kept gaining more and more speed, but eventually it stopped. A huge burden felt as if it were being lifted off me. And with it no longer dragging me down, I fell into a beautiful sleep.

The memories still played inside my head, but this time they were different. They were no longer awful, but rather like a spot of golden light in a dark abyss. _**An eight-year-old-Jerome was playing chess with a seven-year-old-me at two a.m. on a Saturday night. "Checkmate," he whispered as he took my king. "You lose the bet; tomorrow you have to put superglue on all the chairs in the house."**_

_**"Gladly," Seven-year-old-me whispered back, not knowing it was one of the last words I would say to him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! over a thousand word chapter! I felt awesome after writing this! No mystery, but you definately see a whole other side of Andy. it's so sad :'( I just love torturing my charactors too much, don't I? Anyways, tell me what you think! I <em>really <em>want to know! And i had a thought that i was wondering if anyone else ever thought of this too: have you ever wondered if the actors and actresses from tv shows and stuff ever go on fanfiction and see all this stuff we write about them and their charactors? Wouldn't it be weird knowing that they were reading it?**

**Anyways...**

**R'nR**

**CrimsonKitty :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I got no reviews :*( and this chapter is really short, but it was just the perfect place to stop. I've also been working on this original story and this other HoA fic keeps popping up in my head, no to meantion I'm really freaking out about deciding what classes I'm taking next year. Plus, I'm starting to get a bit blocked because I'm coming up to the point where I don't know where this story is going after. I also have a really important decision to make and i want your guy's opinions, so if you want to help out, tell me in a review and i'll pm you.**

**thank you to everyone reading this and subscribing, but I'd really like some reviews please :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up fully clothed and confused. Running my hand through my crazy bed head, I made my way down the hall toward the stairs, where I could hear voices.<p>

"You can't see her," that was definitely Jerome. "She's not feeling well and is resting." I came to the top of the steps, yet unnoticed, to see Jerome standing in the way of the man—_my father,_ my brain reminded me, but I refused to refer to him like that.

"Now, Jerome," Trudy intervened, ever peaceful and naive, "I'm sure Andy would be happy to see her father. She'd probably be very excited—Oh, look! Here she is now!" Spotted, I had no choice but to make my way down the stairs to face the man. As I reached the last step, I slid closer to Jerome, slightly behind him, with the back of our hands barely grazing.

I nodded coolly, a painted look of utter indifference gracing my face. It was one I'd practiced—and mastered—long before.

"Hello, Andromeda, it's been a long time," He said formally. I nodded in agreement. _Just not long enough._ "Perhaps too long," I stared unblinkingly; no nod this time.

"You've grown quite a lot. The last time I saw you, you came up to my waist." _The last time you saw me I was nine,_ I thought. I raised my eyebrows in question, a move that was fully understood. The man hadn't come here to comment on how much I'd grown while he'd been out of my life. "I'd like to speak to you," he shot a pointed look at Jerome, "alone."

Jerome grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, a look of defiance written all over his face. I gave him what I hoped was a comforting smile and squeezed his hand before letting go, and gesturing the man upstairs. Jerome seemed…well more than unhappy, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he'd just have to deal.

When we slipped into mine and Mara's room, I made sure the door was open and that I stayed near it—a reflex I'd developed from my many years in boarding schools. _What is it?_

"I wanted to give you this," he held out what looked like a pamphlet to me. I took it, suspicion churning inside me. The cover read:

_Salvatore Academy_

I didn't know what to say—not that I would've anyways. _Salvatore Academy? _I gaped, my eyes darting between the pamphlet and my…dad. _That's one of the best high schools in the world. Anyone who goes there is basically a shoe in to any college they could possibly want to go to._

He nodded. "It's in France, as I'm sure you know, and I'm moving there for work. I pulled a few strings and managed to get you a spot. You could come home and live with me." Without another word, he slipped out the door, leaving me to untangle my muddled thoughts alone. One, however, stuck out above all others.

_Home?_

* * *

><p><strong>It was too good to resist. So tell me what you think. and don't forget, I've got a big decision that I want your help with, so tell me if you want to help me in your <em>review<em> and I'll tell you what's up. Otherwise You'll just have to wait and see what I decide. I also know it sounds a lot like Mick leaving, but I couldn't think of another really good reason for her to be conflicted about that.**

**Anyways, I really want your guys thoughts and whatnot. Questions, comments, and anything of that nature is highly welcome. And i'm sure most of you are authors as well who are reading this, and know how exciting it feels to get a review, so please help me feel like that. Anyways, I'll stop...typing...now and let you click that little button down there.**

**R'nR**

**CrimsonKitty :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been so busy lately, and i have now realized I'll probably only be able to update on weekends, cuz that's the only time i actually have to write. Plus, as i've meantioned, I'm starting to run into a bit of a writers wall, so any suggestions or ideas for something you want to see would be greatly appreciated. And I'm sure, however many of you who are actually reading this, just want some pairings.  
><strong>**I've been having a hard time thinking of a good way for a real Andy/Jerome moment, so ideas for that would also be great.**

**Yayaya19- thank you for your review! it was so nice! :)**

**Mee D- read the authors note if you havn't already. I know some people like to skip those. I really am working on that for you. :)**

**- i pm-ed you but thank you again for your review. Every one means a lot =D**

**23blackgem-thank you! I'm not giving up on this story, i just need a bit of insperation. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. if you havn't figured it out you need some help.**

* * *

><p>I wandered into the common room with a dazed expression, still deep in my thoughts. "What happened?" Nina asked instantly. I blinked at the sudden turn my thoughts took, and it took me a moment to comprehend what she'd said.<p>

I silently handed over the pamphlet and let her look over it. "Salvatore Academy; I don't get it, what's the big deal?"

_It's one of the best boarding schools in the world; if you go there you're everything but guaranteed a scholarship to any college. Dad's moving near there and tried to bribe me with a spot. _I explained, though I had to try a few times, because my mind kept trailing away faster than my hands.

"You can't leave!" Amber exclaimed, "You're part of Anubis family now!" Everyone nodded and there were murmurs of agreement. I gave them all a weak smile.

_Thanks guys, but I really need some time to think about this. _I told them before heading back up to my room.

The thing was, I couldn't focus on it at all. My eyes kept being drawn to my jewelry box and the clues. My mind just seemed to think that was so much more important. Allowing myself the distraction, I grabbed the box, setting it on the bed in front of me, and hoping looking over the clues, I'd find something I'd missed just like in the first one. I had just inserted the key into the lock when the door was flung open by an excited Amber.

"Hey, Andy, Nina and I were wondering if— is that a jewelry box!" She squealed. "I love jewelry! Let me see!" Before I could protest she was sitting on the bed next to me with the box in her lap, turning the key.

I watched, paralyzed in horror as she scrunched her eyes in confusion at the contents, and pulled out the clues and crystal shard for Nina to see. Nina took the notes and read them over, before casting a suspicious look my way.

"Where did you get these?"

And that is how my solo mystery mission became a trio.

I explained everything to them; how I found the first clue, the grandfather clock, everything. It wasn't much though.

"Crystalla deorum," Nina muttered. We were still in my and Mara's room, now with the door locked, sitting on my bed. "Hmm. I think it's Latin."

"I bet Fabian would know," Amber said, "he was always good at translating stuff."

"Amber, that's a great idea! I'll go get Fabian!" Nina exclaimed happily. I put my hand on her arm to calm her down.

_We can't tell Fabian; there's a reason this is a _secret_. There's something someone didn't want just anyone to be able to find. And what do you mean "he's always been good at translating things"?_

So then it was Nina and Amber's turn to explain. It seems I wasn't the only one who found way more excitement at this boarding school than expected in mystery form.

_Okay,_ I finally relented, _but if we tell Fabian, I want to tell Jerome._

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Nina hesitated, "he's blackmailed everyone in this house at least once. I don't think we can trust him."

_I know I can trust him,_ I assured them,_ I've known him forever._

Nina and Amber exchanged glances, coming to a silent agreement. "Alright. We'll tell them tomorrow. I think we should call it a day and all sleep on it; maybe we'll be able to come up with something together.

"Perfect." Amber smiled and put her hand over her right eye. "Sibuna," she said, and Nina copied her, leaving me with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, it's the sacred oath." Nina encouraged me. Shrugging, I put my hand over my right eye and nodded. They seemed to take this as oath enough and left to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Crystals of the gods," Fabian told us over breakfast. I hadn't gotten a chance alone with Jerome to tell him, but Nina had obviously found time to tell Fabian. "That's what cystalla deorum means."<p>

"Waters of life refers to the fountain of youth." Nina elaborated. "That's what the water is called because it gives you everlasting life and youth."

_There's an old tale, _I signed, with Fabian interpreting, _about a small town long ago. The gods gave them a fountain as a token of their love for the town's loyalty to them. It was made of the rarest gems on earth; rarer than diamonds. They were known as the crystals of the gods, and anyone who drank from the fountain would gain the immortal life of the gods. It's one of the versions of the Fountain of Youth. There were many wars fought over it, though, after news of the life-giving fountain spread to the outside world. And eventually the magic dimmed, and the fountain was destroyed by the pure force of humans' greed._

"But what does, 'above the earth, below the sky' mean?" Nina wondered aloud. "And that symbol on the clue?"

"The attic of course," Amber answered, and we all turned to stare at her as she put away her compact. "It has to be on either the upstairs or the attic. 'Above the earth,' as in, above ground level. 'Below the sky' is obviously exactly what it says. The next clue's probably marked with the symbol on the card like the clues last year were marked with the eye of Horus. Since I think we would have noticed some odd symbol on our floor, it has to be in the attic."

She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow Amber," Nina enthused, "you might be right. We'll sneak up there tonight." She decided, and we all nodded our agreement. _I will never get any sleep in this house will I?_ I wondered as we made our way out the door to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think! I need ideas of all sorts please! this wasn't really all that exciting; more of a filler chapter to get through to (hopefully) more exciting parts. I just need to figure out what those are.<strong>

**R'nR**

**CrimsonKitty :)**


	8. authors note

Hi everyone! I'm sorry, this isn't an update. I've been really busy and writer-blocked-ish, (and i sorta got distracted with TMM fanfiction...) but here's the deal:

I will _not_ be giving up on this fic. i just want you guys to know it may be a bit before the next update, because i really need to figure out where in the world this story is going.

What i need your guys help with is this: I need some sort of ideas for side-stories and drama adn stuff. pairings you want to see, ideas for oneshotish moments within my story, and of course, any plot developement ideas are greatly encouraged. any sort of idea is greatly appreciated, and helpful.

I'd like to take this moment to thank my lovely reviewers, and especially for being the only one to help me out on my delema and giving me a great idea that inspired me a bit. Unfourtunately, that idea cannot take place until later on...  
>Which brings me right back to the original problem.<p>

but to look at this in a positive light, this will give me a chance to find out what my readers want to see and incorporate your ideas.

when i get a new chapter i will delete this and post it.

Thank you all in advance for your ideas and patiance.

CrimsonKitty


End file.
